Battle of the Sexes
by xXNorwegianAssassinXx
Summary: One of the biggest conflicts or all times. Male vs Female. Which one is stronger? A faster thinker? Who will come out on top?


Disclaimer: I, sad and frustratedly, don't own Ada or Leon. I can make good stories though.

**Battle of the Sexes**  
One-Shot

_Love is like a bar of soap, once u think u have it, it slips away_

She raised the gun to his head, but the action was seconds too slow. He hit it away, almost knocking it out of her hand, before taking a swing with a knife at her head. She ducked under it and crouched on the floor, sweeping her leg across and tripping him.

He fell, but he used the tumble to his benefit, rolling towards her and taking her with him. She saw it coming and avoided it, jumping over him and performing a singular handed cartwheel into an attacking position.

In the time she took, he had gotten up and charged at her. He had intended on pinning her to the wall but she had caught a glimpse of him and reacted as such. She used his momentum from the attack to spin them both around and thrust him against the wall.

He acted on the spot and ducked, using the same leg sweep movement as her. She fell to the floor, gasping as she landed on her back and the air rushed out of her lungs. He used this to his advantage, kicking the gun to the other side of the room, unreachable to his deadly attacker.

She growled in annoyance and pulled off a back hand spring, returning to a threatening position. She took a knife out of her thigh holster, now on the same playing field as him. He lunged for her a second time, and she was prepared.

She threw herself at him, but to the floor, sliding against the hardwood and through his legs. He hadn't anticipated this move, and that's why she was so deadly.

_Always expect the unexpected._

At the last moment, she kicked at both of his legs, sending him sprawling towards the wall. It gave her enough time to gather her wits and confine him. He didn't take long to recover and spun around just in time to see her overtake him. She held a knife pressed to his throat, and her knee rested lightly on his groin, as she removed him of his weapon, sending it to the floor beside her own.

She was quick to react at situations like these, and she could see that he was stunned at her efficiency. He couldn't see who it was because the moonlight was emanating from behind her and it was silhouetting her slender form.

What he could see, was the playful sparkle in her eyes that told him that this was all a sick game. She wasn't done with him yet. Their bodies craved for them to forget they were civilized humans, their hormones raging through their veins at the close contact. They were both trained and were able to keep calm, at least for now.

He soon apprehended that his hands were free and it appeared as if she had been waiting for him to make his move. He grabbed the hand with the knife and her leg, moving it beside his hip, and forcing her to half straddle him.

He removed the knife from her grasp and whipped it at the far wall, imbedding it deep into the drywall. He knew he would need to fix that later, just another thing to add to this list, but that was the last on his list right now. His top priority at the moment was to find out who his attacker was and deal with her.

He took her other leg out from under her, and let her fall to the floor, attempting to make her more vulnerable. While she was still within reaching distance, she grabbed his shirt, and brought him down with her.

Before he could land on her, she kicked out with her legs and threw him over. She finished the same move standing, but he couldn't collect himself fast enough. He handed hard on his back, and the air was forced out of him, leaving him breathless and gasping for air.

Before he could pull himself together, she was on him, straddling his _lower _abdomen and holding his wrists to the floor just beside his head. He groaned with the pleasure of her presence and the displeasure of being held down, with absolutely no options.

She sniffed her enjoyment a cruel smile playing at her lips, and it brought his focus to her face. It was the first time he was able to get a good look at her, the moonlight finally falling on her delicate features.

He was caught off guard because of his attacker. "Ada."

She hummed as her recognized it was her. "Leon. Long time no see."

He couldn't fathom that she was in his apartment, _on top of him_, and his speech mirrored that. "Where did… how… why have… helicopter… sample… sunset… Spain… now you're… how did you… find me… Wesker… are you still…"

She smirked. _You haven't lost your touch, Kennedy_.

"Is he… who are you… are they follommmm…" She put an end to his rambling as she pressed her lips to his.

All the questions burning at his mind quickly extinguished, as his stiff jaw loosened and he pressed back with raw passion equivalent to hers. Before they could progress any further, Ada pulled herself from him, arching her back so there was minimal contact.

Leon, frustrated with the loss of connection, had to control himself not to make any unnecessary angry noises. He stared up at her, his mouth slightly agape, waiting to see what she would do next.

She watched his reaction and smirked devilishly before forcing herself back to him. He accepted her as if nothing had separated the two of them. Her mouth opened willingly under his, and tongues began to wander.

The action threw the spy off just enough to let the agent get his hands free and use them to his satisfaction. One arm wrapped around her upper back, pulling her impossibly closer. His other hand rested on her face, carefully holding it in place but not hurting her.

She had retracted her arms and her palms were pressed to his chest. She could feel his pulse drumming under her fingertips and she wanted to become a part of it. She continued to straddle him, and in the midst of their battle, he had bent a leg, pushing her even more to his benefit. Ada may have been on top but Leon was the dominant one even if she hadn't realized it yet. When she did, he knew he was going to pay for it. Ada was always the one in control.

The government agent didn't know how much more of this he could take. His burning desire for the assassin grew each passing moment, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold off the primal instinct. It was either she made the move or lust would do it for him.

She was the one who struck first, and he was defiantly nervous for what she was capable of. She removed her lips from his but not away from him. She slowly trailed across his cheek and down his to ear, leaving a shadow of kisses in the path she took. Leon kept himself entertained with her neck and collar bone.

She grazed his ear with her teeth before whispering seductively into it. "This is a strip search. Please remove your pants."

Her voice made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as shivers quivered in his spine.

In the heat of the moment, he came up with a retort. "As a government agent, _officer_, I will have to ask you to do the same."

Maybe being manipulated into becoming a government agent was an advantage in some situations.

She growled lightly into his ear, at his smart-ass comeback. "Fuck you." She added lightly.

"I'd love that." He added again, grinning smugly against her neck.

"That's it. You asked for it, Kennedy."

His smug expression faltered and he swallowed hard, and she felt it against her skin. She had him right where she wanted him. She brought her mouth back to his, and demanded his obedience. He gave into her completely, letting her lead. She took over well, too.

She brought him into a sitting position, allowing him to remove his shirt. He complied and began feeling at the thin white material that was her top. She knew what he wanted, and was all too please to hand it over. She had a plan. Give him what he asked for now, and he would pay for it later.

She removed her dress like top, and the game begun. They stripped each other of their clothing in a violent wrestling match, and the excitement really began.

What happened next can only be described as the sex version of the Tango. Fast. Fluent. Fun. Flexible. _Fuck, she's good. _

Both of them were oblivious to their surroundings, pleasure and adrenaline blocking off all other senses. It would cost them later when they couldn't remember what happened.

Somehow, they ended up in the bedroom, tired and worn out. The horizon was beginning to adopt a warmer colour, signaling that dawn was not far off.

Ada was curled up next to Leon, half sprawled over him. His arms were wrapped around her, keeping her close.

Surprisingly, she was the first one out. The deep regularity of her breathing told him this. He kissed her damp forehead goodnight and she seemed to understand in her sleep, nuzzling closer.

She wanted this so badly, even if it wasn't possible in her line of duty.

Leon subconsciously knew this too, and didn't want to let her go. Exhaustion was creeping through his muscles, forcing him to drift off. Even when he did happen to fall into that dark abyss, he was smiling, completely content with the night.

* * *

He forced his eyes to open, and was blinded by the bright sunlight pouring into the room. He couldn't bring his arm up to shield his eyes. His muscles screamed in agony and pain throbbed from unknown sources every time he tired to move.

He eventually found the willpower and strength to feel for his lover, already knowing the answer. She wasn't there. He sighed heavily, regretting ever falling asleep. If he hadn't, he could have held her and never let go, keeping her close forever. He knew even that was impossible. She was as impossible to keep as the scarlet butterfly that she is. Always out of reach, but gorgeous to admire from afar. But now she was gone, and there was no telling if she would ever be back.

He threw his legs over the side of the bed, ignoring the physical pain, only sensitive to the emotional ones. He stumbled to the doorway, his stiff muscles resisting his movement. He caught himself on the frame before he looked up and saw the rest of the house. When he lifted his head, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped, shock gripping his entire being.

_Shit._

* * *

**I hope you all enjoy. Its a short story but it took a long time to write. I had to find the perfect words. And sometimes those would come to me at 1:37 in the morning and I would write then. It works so I wont regret it. I kinda suck at love scenes, so don't hurt me. This was kind of an experiment. I'm gonna have to practice at those. Practice makes perfect.**


End file.
